Utah
Utah is a girl from Calypso Island. She debuted in Papa's Freezeria and has made appearances onwards. Appearance Utah has brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears what appears to be a yellow vest top with a knot, denim jeans with a brown rope around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Flipdeck Info Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, and has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Whipped Cream if not yet unlocked) * Chocolate Syrup * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Cinnamon * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Mayo * Bacon * Medium Patty * Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Spicy Garlic Wings * 6 Calypso Boneless Wings * 3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun * Salsa * Relish * Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pineapple Division, she won to Mindy and Sasha, but then lost to Peggy. 2012: In the Blueberry Division, she won to Wendy and Scooter. But in the semifinals of the tournament she lost to Clover. 2013: She won to Cecilia and Ivy making her the champion of Hyper Green Division. She won against Tohru in the semifinals but lost to Willow in the finals. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and it's HD Version, she is unlockable along with cookie dough. *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with cocoa. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting Ranks Papa's Freezeria Rank: 1 (Day 2) Papa's Pancakeria : Rank 19 Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank Papa's Wingeria: Random Day Customer Papa's Hot Doggeria: 40 Papa's Cupcakeria: 29 Trivia *Her signature color is yellow. *It is revealed that she has a sister, Nevada. And interestingly, both of them have been named after U.S. states. *She orders the most bacon in Burgeria. *She does very well in Papa's Next Chefs tournaments, usually getting into the semi-finals. *She will be the chef for the upcoming game, Papa's Pastaria Gallery Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased. Taylor and Utah.jpg|Won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor. Utah.png|Utah Fan Art Utah.jpg|Peggy VS Utah on PNCT 2011. Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament. Untitled1.jpg|Nevada, her elder sister, confirmed at the Flipdeck #71. 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png Utah with her color.jpg|Utah Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Screenshot 5.png|She in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 finals. She lost to Willow. Utah Art.PNG Utah RULES!.png Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Teens Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows